Not So Ordinary
by Lawliet'sPocky
Summary: Lightning is a model high school student at an extraordinary school, Eden High. She has a crush to her senior, Noctis. Light's high school's life is never ordinary, especially when it comes to Noctis. Lessons, Battles, Quests, and Loves. I don't own any series of Final Fantasy. I'm suck at summary, just read and review. Lightis.
1. Chapter 1 : An Introduction

Today is just a normal day. The sun shines brightly in this warm spring day, the sky is light blue, flowers in the school park bloom, it's just a perfect spring morning for everybody including Lightning, who is enjoying her spare time before her class start sitting on the fresh green grass under the maple tree beside her school, Eden High.

Eden High is a famous school. Why? Okay, let's see, it has a beautiful big building with old European style, a big yard in front of the school with a fountain in the middle of it, a beautiful clear-watered small river –with a bridge over it- beside the school building with maple trees in the edge of the river. Speaking about the reputation, this school has numerous of great achievements, both academic and sports, the students are clever, multitalented and what so ever.

Eden High also has a different learning system with the other school. In this school, it has an advance class in every grade for the top student. The lessons go a little faster than the other classes, and also has enrichment knowledge. Since Lightning is one of the top students, she's in the advance class. She entered Eden High last September –the beginning of school term-, as a first grade student.

"Well, well, aren't you enjoying your time, sunshine?" a female voice snapped Lightning off from her daydreaming.

"What is it Fang?" Lightning replied.

"No, it's nothing. Can I join you here?" the black-haired girl called Fang asked Lightning.

"Just sit down then"

"So, what are you doing here Ms. Top Student? Just spend your time daydreaming?"

"Stop calling me that way. I hate it, and I've told you" Lightning scold

"Oh come on Light, I'm just kidding. Don't take it serious you know" Fang chuckled

"But seriously Light, what are you doing here? You always sit here every day, in your break time and before the class starts. Seriously, is there anything interesting?" Fang asked.

Lightning stays silent for awhile, before answering "It's just tranquil here. I feel comfortable. The scenery is good anyway. What's wrong? Is that a crime to sit here?"

"Nope, but still-"

"Hey! What a lovely morning isn't it?" a high-pitched voice interrupted Fang.

"Geez, Van. No need to scream. It's just a spring morning." Lightning answered in an irritated tone.

"Oh, come on Light! I've missed you! We haven't met for a long time!" a orange haired girl called Vanille pouted.

"It's just 2 days during weekend Vanille. Come on, just sit here." Lightning said. Vanille chuckled and give a friendly smile before sit beside Fang.

Vanille and Fang started a conversation. It's just a girl talk. Vanille talks about the new boutique near her house, and surprisingly Fang interested. Lightning doesn't pay any attention to their conversation though. Her eyes focused on something across the river. Okay, not something, but someone.

Yes, she's looking at him. Again. Just like what she did every time. A dark-haired boy, with amazing face features, perfect bone structure, well-built, strong, genius, cool, rich, gentle, he's just the perfect guy, Noctis. Lightning always sit there, because Noctis and his gang always sit across the river. Noctis is one of the popular seniors in Eden High, many girls dream to be her girlfriend, but surprisingly, Noctis doesn't have any girlfriend –which made Lightning relieved- because Lightning likes him, _really_ likes him since she's still in the junior high school.

Suddenly, Noctis stand up. And so do the rest of his gang. They're walking with such a cool manner -which obviously will drive the girls nuts- to the bridge and cross it. Lightning just keep watching from the corner of her eyes, so that nobody know that she's watching him. But, just in a second, Noctis turn his head, and their eyes met. _God, that was the most perfect eyes I've ever see_ Lightning thought. Lightning blushes and quickly turn her head, avoiding his eyes. _What the heck am I doing? He'll notice that I'm looking at him! Stupid! Okay, calm down.. Where's the stoic girl that I used to be?_ Lightning tried to calm down herself.

"Hey look! They're crossing the river! They're going to go inside!" scream a girl.

"Oh my God, that's Cloud, he's so handsome!" squeak another girl.

"No! Noctis is more handsome!" said the first girl.

"Vincent! Vincent! Please let me go with you!" another girl screamed and run to Vincent, one of Noctis' friend. But before she could reach them, a hand grips her and pulled her down until she fell.

"Not now! Step over my body if you want to get him!" another girl scream.

Lightning let out a sigh. "Idiots" she murmured.

Fang and Vanille chuckled. "Yeah, sure they are just some idiot fanatic fans. But they're right. We should head back to the school. The class is going to start in 5 minutes. Let's go!" Lightning grab her bag before stand up. Then she headed to the main building of her school.

"So, what's your first class girls? Mine is mathematic." Vanille said.

"I'll have PE, I guess. What about you, sunshine?" Fang said.

"I'm heading to biology class." Lightning answered. Lightning felt a tap at her right shoulder, causing her to turn back and see Tifa and Rinoa smile lovingly to her.

"So you're heading to biology class eh? Coming with us?" Rinoa asked.

"Sure. I'm heading to the biology lab. Bye Fang, Vanille." Lightning gives them a light wave before leaving with Tifa and Rinoa.

"Do you know? I heard from Ms. Aerith, since we're from the advance class, today's lesson will be combined with the second grade students! She said that the second grade students need some reviews or something like that for their next text." Tifa said.

"Well, well, than that's a good luck for you, right Tif?" Rinoa smirked.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't have any idea about what you're talking!" said Tifa. She's trying to makes it sound normal, but it's obvious that she is blushing.

"Oh, like we don't know Tif. You're always looking at Cloud." Lightning said bluntly.

"What? Oh, then what about you Light? I'm sure you're looking at one of those popular guys!" Tifa exclaimed. Rinoa held her laugh knowing Tifa only tries to change the subject.

"It's not working Tif. Don't change the subject. We know that you have a huge crush with Cloud" teases Rinoa.

"Oh, and we also know that you have a huge crush with Leon, don't you?" Tifa said. Rinoa stays silent and blushes furiously, which the girls take as a 'yes'. Lightning chuckled, "Okay, stop it now." said Lightning.

"But Lightning, seriously, don't you keep an eye to someone in this school? I mean someone among them." Rinoa pointed at a group of guys, who are walking down from the stairs, heading to the biology lab.

"My, my, they're all are just perfect guys, aren't they? Cloud, Noctis, Leon, Vincent, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolous." Said Tifa. Lightning just looking at Noctis, who is heading to the lab while talking to Cloud. Then, she saw Noctis gave a small smile to Cloud which is enough to makes her heart skips a beat. Man, that was a damn cool smile. And Noctis rarely does that. He just smiled to his friends. Noctis is kinda cold and taciturn, which makes more girls crazy for him. Lightning sighs and said "We should go faster, the class started in 3 minutes."

They walked to the biology lab, and right in front of the door, Lightning can see Noctis, passing a book to Prompto. Lightning sighs. She doesn't know what will happen today. Having a same class with Noctis, this is going to be an exciting class for her.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Lesson

_Previously in the 1__st__ chapter_

_They walked to the biology lab, and right in front of the door, Lightning can see Noctis, passing a book to Prompto. Lightning sighs. She doesn't know what will happen today. Having a same class with Noctis, this is going to be an exciting class for her._

Ms. Aerith gives them a warm smile when the three girls step inside the lab. "Alright there girls, since we're combining our class with the second grade, we've to pair you with the second grade students. We're going to have a project, and they'll help you. In the same time, the second grade students can review the materials. It's fair enough, right? So please girls, take a seat with the remaining 3 students."

_Holy crap!_ Lightning thought. The only remaining seats are beside Cloud, Leon, and NOCTIS. Goodness. This is just the perfect pair for the three of them. Lightning looks at Tifa and Rinoa. Both of them look uneasy, nervous and blushing furiously. Lightning gulped. This is a perfect chance to get know Noctis more. But seriously, she's dead nervous. She's not ready for this. Before she can decide with whom she should sit, Aerith said "Okay then, since you look confused to decide, then let me decide it. Rinoa, sit beside Leon, Tifa beside Cloud and Lightning, you sit beside Noctis."

_What the fuck? Is this happening to me?_ Lightning thought while she's walking towards Noctis' direction. Lightning look to her 2 friends, who are –surprisingly- walk quickly to their seat, not wanting to miss this perfect opportunity.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" a cold man's voice interrupts Lightning from her thought. It was Noctis who's talking to her. _Nice, the first time he talks to me, he's using his cold tone. Definitely not impressed with me._ Lightning thought before sit next to him.

"Hey, I'm Lightning." Lightning tries to introduce herself.

"I don't ask your name. Not that I needed to know." Noctis answered without even looking at her. Lightning felt like something stabbed her heart right now. _Ouch, that hurts_, she thought. Then she sits on the chair next to him. The lesson starts, Lightning pays attention to Ms. Aerith's explanation, but the other side of her mind thinks about Noctis. His words still hurts her. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes. Noctis has a serious face and looking directly to the whiteboard, listening to the explanation. Damn, he's so cool even when he's just listening to the teacher. "Now, let's do the project! Please hand it to me next Monday! I'll leave you now, because I've some business to do. Good bye class!" Ms. Aerith's voice snapped Lightning out from her thought.

As soon as Ms. Aerith leaves the class, the class started to be noisy. Lightning takes a glance to Tifa's and Cloud's seat. Surprisingly, they're having a conversation. Tifa is asking when should they do the project and even Cloud gives her a little smile. Lightning turned her head to see the seat 2 rows behind her. There, she can see Rinoa with her cheerful personality can easily starts a conversation with Leon, which responding her with enthusiasm.

_Hhh.. Good that Tifa and Rinoa can talk to the boys.._Lightning sighs mentally. _Looks like I've missed my chance to get a little bit closer to Noctis.. How awesome.._ Lightning thought sarcastically.

"Are you gonna do the project, or not?" Noctis' voice interrupted her from her thought.

"Oh, sure. What should we do?"

"Didn't you pay attention to the teacher?" Noctis asked coldly.

"Ah, eer, I don't really get the lesson to be honest." Lightning answered nervously. _That's because I'm thinking of you._ She added in her mind.

Noctis sighs. "And they said you're a model student." Noctis rolled his eyes. "I thought that as a model student you should've been more serious." Noctis closed his eyes.

That word is enough to make Lightning down. Usually, she'll get mad if someone said that to her. But if the one who said that is Noctis, Lightning can't do anything. She just feels hurt. But she needs to keep it straight. She mustn't look weak in front of everyone. She's a strong, cold, ice princess.

"Sorry for disappointing you. But I'm pretty sure as a senior _you_ are the one who should explain me if I don't get the lesson." Lightning snapped back. Noctis is about to opens his mouth to snaps back but the bell rings. It means it's the break time. Lightning grabs her bag and leaves the class.

"It's kinda weird. Lightning just leaves us. I'm wondering what's wrong with her" said Rinoa. "Better find her!" Tifa added.

Meanwhile, Noctis and his gang are coming to the spot they always sit together beside the river.

"Yo Noct! What's up? How's your day? Sitting beside the model student from the first grade eh? You're so lucky y'know!" Gladiolus bumped his body to Noctis' "And of course we know that you have a crush on her since forever!" Gladiolus added it in whisper.

Noctis groaned. "I messed up with her. She must be hates me now." Noctis frowned.

"Well, well, what've you did to her Noct? Wait! Let me guess! You're trying to keep your cool, but unfortunately while you're trying to keep your cool, you messed up because you're being rude to her." Prompto asked.

"You're hiding your feeling right?" Cloud guessed it correctly.

"Yeah, kinda. I've to admit it that I used cold tones towards her and even harsh words. I don't want to show up my feeling. And I don't want to be a noisy boy, I know she hates it. But I've done it in a wrong way, I guess." Noctis sighs.

"Typical Noctis." Vincent added.

Noctis groaned, "I know, I know."

"You know Noct, you've left a bad first impression to her, but I guess you must find her and say sorry and set things right between you two. Or else things will get worse… You're a gentleman too right?" Prompto said.

"Surprisingly for the first time I agree with Prompto" Ignis said

"Oh come on Ignis! You're no fun! I'm a wise man y'know!" Prompto pouted.

Everybody in the gang chuckled looking at Prompto's childish behavior. But that's what enlightens the group anyway.

"So, are we going to have some food or starved until the next break time?" Gladiolus asked.

"Fine, we'll go to the canteen." Cloud said.

"You guys go ahead. I need to fix something." Noctis said.

**Author's note :**

**Finally done with chapter 2, it is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Sorry for my weird English too, because it's not my main language. I'm looking forward to your reviews! Next chapter is in progress! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Start

_Previously in 2__nd__ Chapter_

"_You know Noct, you've left a bad first impression to her, but I guess you must find her and say sorry and set things right between you two. Or else things will get worse… You're a gentleman too right?" Prompto said._

"_So, are we going to have some food or starved until the next break time?" Gladiolus asked._

"_Fine, we'll go to the canteen." Cloud said._

"_You guys go ahead. I need to fix something." Noctis said. _

**Noctis' POV**

_For the first time, I become an idiot. Geez. Why is it so hard to keep my cool? Damn teenage thoughts. Now I must look for her, and apologize to her. Sure I've left bad impression to her. Hhhh… I never know everything will be like this._

I sigh. _Since when did I become a love-sick boy? Now, where is she? She can be everywhere in this huge school. She's not with her friends too when I checked the place she usually sit. Okay, let's think. An upset girl usually wants to be alone. So she must be in somewhere far from the crowd. It won't be the library, the librarian must be there. So, it should be the auditorium right? It always empty in the break time._

I walk to the auditorium. There are not many students on the way. Since everybody is in canteen or playing in the park or field. I arrived at the auditorium. I open the big wooden door. It's empty. Empty. Great, now where is she? I sighed mentally.

_She's a model student, a harsh word from me will make her try her best to prove that she's better than that. So she must be working on the project or studying the material. She must be in the library than._ I let out a sigh. _How come I know all of these things about her? _I let out a forced chuckled. _Sure, I've been looking after her since the first time I saw her. How pathetic. I've been watching over her this whole time and what I do the first time is made her upset._

I jogged to the library. I look at my watch. Good, I still have 15 minutes left for break time. I arrived at the library. I greet the librarian, and go directly to the reading room. There I saw her through the glass door. The gorgeous pink-haired girl I've been looking. As I thought before, she's reading a biology book, probably studying the chapter that taught in the class earlier. Now that I've found her, I don't know what I should do. Geez, I need to apologize to her, but how? Go there and said sorry? Damn, teenage life is so complicated.

Just then an idea popped in to my mind. I go to the biology book section, pick a good book one. And go to the reading room again. I draw a deep breath. Then, I hold the door knob and open the door slowly. She turned her head and sees me. Our eyes locked.

**Normal POV**

Lightning keeps a stern face even inside she's feeling nervous. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she turned back to her book to hide her blushing face. Noctis closed the door. He walked to Lightning's table and sits on the chair in front of Lightning's.

"So, you don't understand the lesson." Noctis tries to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Sorry for not being the ideal model student like what you've thought." Lightning answered coldly.

"Mmm, actually I'm sorry for not being the nice senior." Noctis said. _Did I just apologize?_ Noctis thought.

Lightning just looks at him. Her brow furrowed. She never expects that Noctis will come to apologize, since he's very cold earlier.

"Look, I know I've been very cold earlier, and that's not me. I'm not good at talking with people I haven't known yet, so that's why I became really cold. And I'm really sorry about that. I never meant to be that cold." Noctis said it in one breath. He is really nervous know. _Will she forgive me? Oh, I sound really ridiculous._ He thought.

_Did he just say that? I mean, seriously? _Lightning thought. Lightning let out a relieved sighed. _At least it means he didn't hate me. _She thought.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for my fierce behavior too. My bad." Lightning said.

"No, it's my bad. So, no hard feelings right?" Noctis reached out his hand.

"No hard feelings." Lightning reached his hand and shakes it. She let out a faint smile. And Noctis swears, that was the best smile he ever sees. It makes his heart skips a beat.

Noctis cleared his throat and looks away to hides his blush.

"Mmm, since you haven't get the lesson, I guess as a good senior I must teach you right?" asked Noctis. Just then Noctis heard a giggle. He turned his head and he can see Lightning is covering her mouth with her hand, she's giggling. Yes, the cold hearted Lightning is giggling. And seriously, Noctis has to admit it that she looks really cute and sweet right now. It just makes him blushed harder.

"Ah, sorry, I just never expect that you'll teach me. That idea is just, well, surprising." Lightning said.

"Well, actually I've read the chapter, and now I pretty understand the lesson."

_She just read it and she understand? Oh of course, she's a model student with a lot of achievements._ Noctis thought to himself.

"But I guess I still need an explanation for this part" Lightning showed the book she's holding to Noctis and point a part in the book.

"Oh, this one, yes it's a bit complicated. I'll explain it to you."

And the next 5 minutes spends with Noctis explaining the lesson to Lightning. Lightning, as a clever student can understand the lesson quickly. Then they spend the next 5 minutes talking. Talks about what they likes or dislikes, about the lessons, school activities and a lot of things.

"Wow, we just spent our break time. Now we only have 3 minutes left. Maybe it is better if we go to our class now, or we'll be late" Noctis said after checking his watch.

"Oh, yes, you're right. Time goes by really fast isn't it?" Lightning said.

"Actually, it goes fast because I'm with you." Noctis said softly. He looks into Lightning's eye. And he can swear he sees that her cheeks become pink. "I am having a good time with you, Lightning" Noctis said. He doesn't know where he gets the gut to say those words. All he knows that he just said that.

"Th-thanks. I, I'm having good time too. Thank you for your lesson." Lightning stuttered. She looks down to the table to hide her blush. _Wait, did I just stutter?_

Noctis cleared his throat. "So, what's your next lesson?" Noctis asked.

"I'll have mathematic. What's yours Noctis?"

"Just Noct, please. I'll have physics. I guess we should go now, right?"

"Oh, yes. You're right."

They get out from the reading room, put the books back to the shelf and left the library.

"Wait, you haven't eaten right? Guess, I've talked too much. Sorry." Noctis said.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm not really hungry either. You haven't eaten too right, Noct?"

"Yes, but it's not a big deal." Noctis answered. "What's that?" Lightning points at a huge crowd in front of the school's announcement board.

"Probably the Annual Death Cage Tournament announcement" Noctis smirked.

They walked faster towards the crowd. And Noctis is right. It's the big announcement poster of The Annual Death Cage Tournament. It was the biggest and most prestigious tournament for the High School Students. It is a tough tournament which requires fighting skills and surviving skills. Every school must enroll 1 team that consists of 12 students to represent their school.

"Yo, Noct! You're here!" Prompto called from the middle of the crowd. There are Noctis' gang and Lightning's gang too.

"It will be held next month." Cloud approached Noctis.

"You've prepared yourself haven't you Noct?" Vincent asked. Noctis nodded. Suddenly, a bell rings.

_ANNOUNCEMENT!_

_Since The Annual Death Cage Tournament is going to be held next month, our school will hold a selection as our tradition. Because of this, the last 2 hours of our lesson today will be cancelled and replaced by the training session. Now, please head to your class, class will be started in 1 minute. This is your headmaster, Amodar. Thank you._

"Looks like we will have more training eh, and a little bit technical meeting." Gladiolus grinned.

"I should go now. My friends are calling me." Lightning said. She points at Fang, Rinoa and Tifa who are waiting for her.

"Oh, sure. See you in the training session." Noctis said. He wears a cool smile that can make every girl faint.

"See you then." Lightning turned her body and walks towards her friend. _So he's not as cold as I thought. Or at least, he's not cold to me._ Lightning thought to herself. Unconsciously, her lips curl up and form a sweet smile.

Looks like Lightning's high school life will be not so ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi hi! I'm back again! :D Sorry for late update since I'm having a holiday, lol :D**

**So how was that? At last, a good beginning for Lightning and Noctis. Please review and tell me what your opinion is. I take critics too, as long as you give it in proper ways. Please wait for the next chapter! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously in Chapter 3:_

"_No, it's my bad. So, no hard feelings right?" Noctis reached out his hand._

"_No hard feelings." Lightning reached his hand and shakes it. She let out a faint smile. And Noctis swears, that was the best smile he ever sees. It makes his heart skips a beat._

"_I should go now. My friends are calling me." Lightning said. She points at Fang, Rinoa and Tifa who are waiting for her._

"_Oh, sure. See you in the training session." Noctis said. He wears a cool smile that can make every girl faint._

"_See you then." Lightning turned her body and walks towards her friend. So he's not as cold as I thought. Or at least, he's not cold to me. Lightning thought to herself. Unconsciously, her lips curl up and form a sweet smile._

_Looks like Lightning's high school life will be not so ordinary._

"Hey Light! Where have you been? We're looking for you!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Yes, we thought you were upset, sunshine" Fang added.

"What makes you think like that?" Lightning crossed her hand.

"Well, since you left the class quickly, without us. That's pretty weird. Honestly Light, where have you been?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, and also, why did you come here with Noctis? Is there anything between the two of you?" Tifa teased.

"Oh, yes, that was pretty suspicious Sunshine. What happened between the two of you? Spending your break time together? Are you hanging out with him now?" Fang teased Lightning too.

"Oh, Lightning, Noctis is your boyfriend? Oh God, I'm so happy now! So you do love one of the boys from that gang!" Vannile squealed.

"Geez, your voice is going to break my eardrums Van." Lightning said. She hold a stern face just to hide her blush.

"Oh come one Light! You're no fun! Seriously, what happened with the two of you?" Vannile said. She looks really excited.

"Nothing happened. I went to the library to study and coincidence, he was there too. He helped me with the lesson." Lightning explained in a flat face.

"And then? What happened?" Vannile asked in a curious tone.

"You really don't expect us to believe that right Sunshine?" Fang teased.

"Nothing happened." Lightning rolled her eyes. "Now, are we going to the class or stay here until we are late and the teacher gives us some lecture?" Lightning said.

"Ohh Light, you are no fun!" Vannile pouted.

"Well, but she's right Van. We're going to be late. I'm heading to literature class with Fang, bye!" Tifa waved her hand. Then she left with Fang.

"I'm going to math class." Lightning left and Tifa followed her.

"What? Wait! Light! Don't be so rude!" Vanille ran after them. Lightning and Tifa can't hold to chuckle because of Vannile behavior.

**Meanwhile in Noctis' side**

"So how was it Noct?" Gladiolus asked.

"Yeah, how was Lightning? You've apologize to her right?" Prompto asked.

"I guess we're good now. She forgave me. And actually, we had a pretty good time talking to each other." Noctis said the last sentence softly. But Prompto can hear it.

"Wow Noct! That's good! What happened? Did you say that you like her?" Prompto almost shout.

"Shh Prompto!" Noctis groaned. Luckily no girls hear that.

"So that's why you came back here with her." Leon said.

"How was it Noct?" Cloud asked.

"Haven't I told you? We're fine now." Noctis said.

"Not that. The tournament." Cloud said.

"Oh, you mean The tournament. We'll get ready for it and we'll win it again." Noctis smirked.

"Of course we will!" Prompto said.

Everybody in the gang smirked with that statement. They have the great ambition to win it again this year.

**SKIP TIME**

It's time for every student to gather at the stadium. The stadium is really big. Every day, after all the lesson is over, everyone will gather here to train their physical and fighting skills. Fighting skills is really important. Every year, each school will test their student's fighting skills. This skill is one of the requirements to survive in their not so peaceful country.

Every student line up based from their class. Lightning stands in the front row of her class. There, she can see him, Noctis and his friends, in the line across her.

"Attention students! This is your headmaster, Amodar, talking. As you know, today, the poster of Death Cage Tournament has been stick on our announcement board. This Tournament will be held next month. For the new students, let me tell you, this tournament is a serious and tough tournament. Every year, our government held this tournament to improve the fighting skills of the students as well to memorize the big war that was happened long time ago. Our school has an outstanding achievement in this event. We've won this tournament 19 out of 24 tournament. And last year, you seniors have won this tournament too." Amodar, point to the line beside him, where Noctis and his gang stand.

"Seriously, when will he stop talking about the crap and go to the main point?" Fang rolled her eyes.

Tifa chuckled, "Maybe after this."

"From this day, we will replace the last 2 hours of our lessons with training. You will learn how to fight and survive. And next week, we won't have any lesson, because we will hold a selection to choose the best 12 students to represent our school. And we will win this tournament again and we will have this trophy again inside our school cupboard!" With that, a big luxurious crystal trophy is hold by Noctis and his gangs. Everybody cheered and applaud.

"Those guys sure are awesome!" Vanille squeaks. "Especially him." She added in a whisper, but unfortunately, Lightning hears that.

"Who is that Van? You've got a crush?" Lightning teased her.

"No, Light! Shh! Don't tell anybody!" Vanille said.

"Whatever, I don't really care anyway. I just want to start the training." Lightning shrugged.

"Now, it's time to begin your training! Do your best! And get your pride by representing our school and win the tournament! Remember! You'll get a huge prize if you win the tournament! Not only pride, honor, trophy, money but also scholarship to the best university, Bodhum University that of course will give you easiness in achieving your dreams! Now, good luck! We're expecting the best from every of you! This is your headmaster, Amodar!" With that every student applauds and Amodar left the stadium.

"That headmaster always amazed me with his ability to talk so much." Noel, the boy behind Fang, said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, at least he's a nice person, and what he said is true." Hope said.

"Now, let's start the training! I will win the tournament and makes Serah proud of me!" Snow shouted.

"How could Serah fell for an idiot like you?" Lightning groaned.

"Oh come on Sis!" Snow joked.

"I swear if it is not because I must train, I will kill you Snow. I'm not you sis!" Lightning snapped.

"Ouch, easy…" Snow put his hands in front of him for defense.

"Hey Light, how will we train?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe come to one of the trainer." Lightning keeps walking. She walks towards one of the teacher, Mr. Cor Leonis. Tifa and Fang followed her. Rinoa and Vannile go to Mr. Rufus, while the Noel, Hope and Snow head to Mr. Sazh Katzroy.

Just right before Lightning talked to Mr. Cor Leonis, Noctis, Cloud and Gladiolus come. The three girls almost stop their steps. But they keep walking towards the teacher.

"Well, well, 3 boys and 3 girls already gather here. Maybe we should start your training. Please choose your partner, boy and girl please." Mr. Cor Leonis said.

_This could be the best chance or my doom._ The three girls thought. They look at each other.

"Guess, I'll choose you as my training partner." Cloud reached out his hand in front of Tifa. Tifa looked to Lightning and Fang before she shyly nodded and reached Cloud's hand. Then they walked to the weapon section to choose their weapon

"Wannabe my partner, miss?" surprisingly Gladiolus talked to Fang.

"Oh, just Fang please. Sure." Fang grinned and they both jogged to the weapon section.

"So, I guess you're my training partner." Noctis smirked. "Let's get some weapons." He said. Lightning nodded and they go to the weapon section too.

**Author's note:**

**I'm really sorry for the extremely late update, sorry sorry sorry *bows*. Since I've start my school it's very busy… Even I've wrote until the 8****th**** chapter I think I can't just post it without continue writing so with all of honor, I deeply apologize and inform you that it will take a long long time to have the next chapters… Really sorry about it…**

**By the way, how was that? Sorry that I haven't start the romance part. I thought it is better because I planned to make a long fanfiction. And I want to focus on the storyline. Please, review and wait for the next chapter! (even it will take a long time) Thank you!**

**Oh, I almost forgot… Just a little sneak peak to the next chapter : There would be a little fighting scene between Lightning and Noctis so please, look forward!**


End file.
